realistic, more or less, pokemon
by ikky009
Summary: Umm, i wanted to write something like this a while ago, but i didn't think about a good storyline so if anyone enjoys it plz review
1. Chapter 1

Looking for feed back before i post anymore.

* * *

In the world of Pok mon there are those that are considered wild, and those that are untouched by all but a few masters trainers. This is one group s journey.  
Prequel:  
"Sir, we found them." a sceptile called over a radio. He was standing in a tree a herd of Maganium

"Good, see if they are willing to give up one of their own for training." A voice said over the radio.  
"You sure, I don't think they're too friendly toward pred..."  
"Just do it." the voice interrupted. The sceptile sighed then jumped down from the tree.  
"Hello," He walked out arms apart walking slowly.

* * *

A cyntaquil stood in front of his new sensei Blaziken. To left was a Squrtile and to his right a chicorita, each with their own master Pok mon, a Sceptile and a Blastois. He wondered why they were here; he thought he was here to be trained alone. In front of him was a strange cave it wasn't in a mountain side; also, it was wooden.  
A piece of the cave opened up and out stepped a strange Pok mon, it had strangely colored fur on it and it seemed to only be partially covered by the fur. His feet were in the shape of an egg with knots that seemed to be holding them on. The being spoke in a language he had couldn't understand, the three masters nodded and spoke into something on their wrists. The Sceptile spoke first; battle scars from past fights seemed to shine as he spoke, "Yes sir, we were told that these were the strongest youth in their respected families."  
The Blaziken spoke next, "This cyntiquil though merely a year old is able to use Flamethrower." I looked up to my sensei. The strange person seemed impressed, "Demonstrate for us would you." he asked, I looked to the person.  
"Alright." I took a deep breath, I had been born with this ability, and ever since I was little I had been able to use it. I let out a deep breath and released a flamethrower that shot out past the person. "How s that?" I said cockily, receiving a knot on the head.  
"Don't aim at humans." I looked up and over my shoulder to my sensei. He smiled, "They don't have abilities like you or me, and they can't defend themselves." Humans? I pondered. The being came closer; I recoiled a little when he stuck his hand out. He spoke something and struck me on the head gently, he said something to me, I didn't know what it was but I know he approved of me. I just smiled and looked up into his eyes, I don't generally like people right off the bat, but this guy seemed alright. The other two were eager to show off for him also, the chicorita knew solar beam. Which was quite impressive for her age, and the squrtile knew ice beam, also an impressive ability. The being reached into his pocket and put a charm around each of our necks, each represented the element we were born to. I looked at our masters, they also had the charms, my master had it tied to his wrist, the sceptile had it around his neck also, but the blastois had it on one of his cannons. Then the being turned and walked into his den.  
"What was that all about?" the squrtile turned to his teacher. "And what are they doing here I thought this was going to be a private training?" the blastois closed his eyes; he then rested his hand on the squrtiles head.  
"Patience, we were just about to tell you everything you need to know." he spoke slowly and patiently as if dealing with an eggling.  
The sceptile spoke next, "You three are here to train together, we will supervise you to make sure you don't kill the other student." he looked to each of us resting his gaze on me, the look in his eye frightened me to the core, "Restraint will be used in all fights, rather they be real or training. Failure to follow these rules would be, unwise" he licked his lips. I took a step away from the sceptile, as did the squrtile.  
"Don't scare them leaf-blade." my teacher spoke up, "just because you're a predator doesn t mean you have any rights to our students."  
"True, but don't think I won't if I see you two not around." Leaf-blade turned and walked off.  
"Don t listen to him," the blastoise spoke again. "He's mostly bark and no bite anyway." he giggled to himself. "Get it, bark? Well never mind. Burnout will you show the students to their sleeping quarters? I'll gather firewood and some food for them?" Burnout, my Sensei, nodded. "Alright, any requests?"  
"Some wurmple or caterpies would be great." I spoke first,  
"Some berries would be fine for me, but if not I ll find something to graze on later." the chicorita spoke shyly.  
"Um, just bring me whatever you would eat." The squirtle said shortly. The Blastoise recalled everything and headed off,  
"Alright you three," Burn out started, "I'm sure you have questions, so let s get on with them."  
"Well," I started off, "who was that?" I pointed toward the cave. "I've never heard of a Pok mon like that before, and one that can't talk to boot? What s with that?"  
Burnout smiled. "I was hoping one of you would ask that," he sat down cross legged. "For one, he's not a Pok mon. he's a human."  
"You we already know that much," squirtle pointed out.  
/"Yes but what you don't know is that they're the dominate species on this planet." We looked at him flabbergasted, "Their numbers equal into the millions just in one colony alone, not only that they are able to capture us and train us to be stronger."  
Chicorita spoke silently. "I heard they bend you to their will and make you fight for your life." we looked to her.  
"No, that s not, well, that s not how most trainers, as they call themselves, treat their Pok mon. But I won't lie to you there are cruel trainers out there who want nothing more than to use you until you lose then dump you. However, no Pok mon to my knowledge has died in one of these fights unless it was a freak accident." chicorita looked relieved, but then looked away embarrassed or something.  
"So, can we be caught and trained?" Master shook his head,  
"So long as you wear those charms a trainer cant capture you." we all sighed in relief. "Any other questions? no? Ok then let me show you your beds."  
"Beds?" we asked in unison. Sensei brought us into the cave, on the inside it was strange, portals on the wall that showed an unknown field with ponytas in it, but the ponytas didn't move or anything.  
"Don't touch anything. Come on, follow me." we went up a series of steps to a second floor, sensei pushed against the wall and it opened. We all jumped back, gaining some courage I stepped forward into the room. Three beds lined the room, one was red, one was blue, and the last was green. "Your beds are the ones colored to your element. So Fire is red, water is blue, and leaf is green. Hydro will be here shortly with food, feel free to explore the house, just be sure not to drink from the white standing water bowl ok?" he laughed, "Speaking of which, if you need to use the restroom let me know and I ll show you the quickest way out."  
I looked at the other two who looked just as tired as I was, "I think we'll stay here Sir." Burnout nodded.  
"Just call me Burnout, leaf-blade may want to be called Sir, but Hydra and I don't mind you using our names." he smiled. "I I ll just shut the door, yell if you need anything." I went and jumped onto my bed and laid down in a circle,  
"So what s your names? I'm blaze."  
"My names Tyler." the squrtile spoke first Chicorita spoke quietly, "I'm Chico." Then with a little more courage she spoke a little louder. "Where are you two from? My herd doesn t live more than a day's journey from here."  
"I live near the mountains, there s a lot of streams and ice their so we like it." Tyler spoke up "I live down by the water, the bugs and other prey Pok mon like to live there, but so do bigger predators like Ursaring." The three Pok mon talked to each other and got to know one another better. Tyler, was the son of the chief his colony, which explained his I-want-it-now attitude. Chico Was shy about sharing anything at all, what she did say was that she was the daughter to one of the head members of the herd. And I, well I m no one special, I was born and raised a simple life, I was taught by our elders, like all my peers were, However I am one of the more powerful of the cyndaquills my age. Tyler and Chico said the same about themselves. As soon as I was about to fall asleep Hydro came in with our food. He tossed each of us a bag and left without word. He had brought berries for Tyler and Chico, and as requested he brought me 2 caterpies and a wurple. With glee I bit off the inedible part of the caterpie's head and enjoyed the rest of it. Chico and Tyler looked at me strangely. "What?" I said cleaning my face with my tongue. "How can you eat those things? They look so gross." Chico asked.  
"Yea dude, I don't think I can eat mine if I watch you eat anymore." Tyler put his hand up against his mouth as if to hold in a barf.  
"yes, well, a boy's got to eat." I said plucking off the spikes of the wurple.  
"Why are you torturing it, eat it and be done." Chico asked rather rashly.  
"If I ate it whole the toxin in its spikes would make me sick for weeks. Trust me, I don't want to go through that again, and the caterpies have a sticky string they produce that s held in a cavity in their head which is why I bit off that part and then ate the bug. Now stop pestering me and eat your own food." I snorted turning away from them. Why don't they mind Their own business? I can eat my food however I want. I thought grumpily. After eating we all settled down in our respected beds and fell asleep, eager to see what tomorrow brought.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke slowly, a shadow was standing over me, Startled I rolled off the bed. Coming up he saw that the other two were awake. Chico was giggling at me, i looked away to hide my blushing. "Well, now that your finally up," Leaf-blade looked at me sharply. "Prehaps we can start training." I looked around sheepishly then to my master sorrowfully. He gave me a 'don't worry about it' look. "let's go." Leaf-blade motioned out the door, we shrunk past him and outside and followed our noses into a room that smelled heavily of food. Burnout corrected us,  
"No food, not until you've gone out and finished your first set of training." He frowned. "C'mon, lets go." he shooed us out of the room. We followed him outside into a shed. "Don't worry, you wont have to do anything special." He pointed to a pile of hay. "Tyler, wet the hay." tYler squirted down the haystack with water gun. "Now, Blaze carry it to the other side of the shed," I scooped up the hay and set it on my back most of it fell off. "Chico, help him carry it over." She started to create a basket out of a vine, however as she made it the hay dried up and burst into flames. It burned out quickly, i looked to my sensei confused. He pointed to the pile of hay, "Get as much of the stack to the other side, however the only Blaze can carry the hay." With that they left us to the chore. I sat down trying to think of a way i could carry the hay without burning it, at my age my hands would be useless, and if we set it on my back it would burn up before i made it across the shed. I stared at the pile, Tyler was soaking the hay down.  
"What are you doing?" i walked over to the pile of hay.  
"I didn't get the hay wet enough so it was to wet for you to carry, so if i soak it more then the last time you will be, right?" Or it will make it so wet i'll get soaked and I'll put my tail out.  
"Alright, well lets try it, get Chico's basket wet so i don't burn it." then to Chico i added, "Start making another basket just incase." she nodded, and started weaving another web out of vines. I pushed as much hay as i could into the basket and set the basket on my back. Tyler and Chico watched as i made my way to the other side of the room, i made it half way before i heared the basket start to crakle. i picked up the pace but that only made things worse, the hay and the basket burst into flames, "Gah." i rolled the basket off my back, "Put it out!" Tyler quickly used ice beam on the basket, i looked at my back and saw the burn mark. It stung so bad i could barely move, Chico ran over to me.  
"Hold still," she looked at the burn then look around sharply, "Hold on." She moved outside, a few moments later she returned with a berry. "ok sit still." she focused on the berry, it started to glow, slowly she rubbed it on the burn. As she rubbed the stinging lessened to a point i could move.  
"Thanks, what was that."  
"Natural gift." she smilled shyly. "i learned it from my mom."  
"Thats great, but how are we going to get that pile over to the other side." I glared at Tyler. Then looked dissappointedly at the pile, and the basket.  
"I have an idea. Tyler, resoak the hay." He looked at me then quickly soaked the pile.  
"Ok, now what?"  
"Now we put the hay in the basket, and place it on my back."  
"We tried that already." He complained.  
"Just have patence." i plaved it the basket on my back. "Now Tyler, walk with me." as he walked when i heard the basket start to crakle i signaled him to wet the hay, we made it across the hall and dumped the hay on the ground and rewet the basket. i carried the basket quickly back and dumped freshly soaked hay into the basket and brought it back, resoaking it half way through. after several tries and falures, we managed to ger about a quarter of the pile across. We ran into the house, "Masters, we did it." Hydro came out of the room that had all the smells before.  
"Well, that was fast." he motioned for us. "alright come eat." Excited we ran into the room, there were color coded chairs set up for us, even our masters had color coded chairs. I looked at the chair, i couldn't help but ask.  
"whats with the colors, the beds, the chairs? Whats up?" Burnout looked down, but Leafblade spoke up first.  
"Try to burn the red chair, try to use your razor leaf to cut the green one, try to, just try to get the blue chair wet." So we tried, each of us failed. The red chair was completly fire proof as were the blue and green chairs immune to the attacks laid on them. After diner we were told to go enjoy the rest of the day. There was an open field near by with tall grass, perfect for hide and seek. we sought out others to come play, but with none of the other pokemon trusted seemed to trust us enough. Deciding we didn't need any one else to play we went into the tall grass. Chico was 'it' first while we went to hide. We went out into the grass quickly dissapearing from site. soon enough we found ourselves running from Chico, she was a natural at finding people however she wasn't quite fast enough to catch us. Tyler and I met up in a small clearing in the middle of the grass, it was wide open and easy enough to see if anyone was coming. We heard Chico coming and darted into the brush. To our surprise it wasn't Chico, but a houndar. he sniffed the ground real quick and looked right at us. he growled and raised his tail.  
"Come out, i know your there." he growled again. "Come out i know your there." Slowly we moved out of cover, "What are you doing in my territory?" We stumbled for words. i caught a glimpse of hesitation in the houndar's eye.  
"We didn't know, we were playing hide and seek and we were waiting for one of our friends to come find us." i said quickly, "You shoulda put up some scent marks or something." Anger and embarrasment flashed across his face.  
"i'm to young to make scent marks." he lifted his nose into the air attempting to look prideful. He then lowered his body getting ready to pounce. "now get out of my territory. He leapt toward us,we split and darted past him. we passed Chico who started running after us. with a quick boost in speed she tagged Tyler.  
"your it." she darted off, but soon realized she wasn't being followed and came back. "your it, why are you still running?" we motioned to the houndar that was nipping at our heels. she turned and looked, frightend she ran straight past us.  
"why didn't she run like that when we were playing?" Tyler didn't respond rather he sped up and left me behind. "Hey!" i looked back and saw the houndar was right on my heels snapping away. I ran with all my might but i could feel his breath on my back. I closed my eyes, but kept running expecting his teeth to come down on my back. My eyes shot open when i heared a Yelp . I stopped and looked around the houndar was gone! i looked around again and prepared for an attack, but didn't see the houndar. Something sticky dripped onto my head i looked up and saw the pouch getting wrapped in a web. an Aridos was slowly wrapping him up and setting him aside, he looked down to me and shot a web at me. i took a deep breath and let out a flamethrower insinerating the web. "Nice try spider, no one's making a meal out of me." I started to run off, but then remembered the look of hesitation in the houndar's eyes, maybe all he needed was someone to be a friend with. With a sigh i turned back to the spider. he was envenomating the Houndar, quickly i climbed a tree and climbed out carefully onto a branch hanging over the web. Chico and Tyler were passing beneath, the Ariados spotted them and began secreating a web. "Chico! Tyler! watch out!" They looked up just intime, Tyler launched a icebeam freezing the web so that it bounced off and shattered.  
"blaze, what are you doing leave the spider to it's meal."  
"But it's the houndar." they weren't convinced that was enough of a reason to attack this spider in it's web. "c'mon guys i think all he needs is a friend, let's help him out." Chico piped up asking what she needed to do, Tyler reluctantly agreed to help. "Tyler, freeze the web below me so i can walk on it with out getting stuck, Chico when i destract the spider pull the Houndar down and run to the house, he'll need an anti-venom" They both nodded, Tyler shot a ice beam onto the web nice and thick so i can walk on it with out shattering. I jumped down and sunk my claws into the ice so i didn't slip around, as much, i shot a flame thrower at the ariados. He turned and saw me on his web and started to shake it, i sliped and fell, pretending to be stuck to the web i flailed on it. confident his next meal had just fell onto his plate he walked over, secreting a web to wrap me in. i laughed at his over confidence, as soon as he was close enough he realized i wasn't stuck to the web at all. "Now Chico!" I shouted. With a vine whip she wrapped it around the sack that held the houndar, as soon as she grabbed it she started running. Angered by the loss of his prey the Ariados came after me, i shot my tail flame at full blast, melting through the ice and web dropping me down to tyler who caught me. WE ran at full speed leaving the angry spider to go hungry. 


	3. Chapter 3

When we were sure the spider hadn't followed after us we stopped. Chico set the cacoon, that held the captive houndour, down gently. "Guys, this is bad, if the poison dosn't kill him first i don't know what our masters will think if we bring in this stray. especially with all the bad things his kind are doing around here." Chico said practically hyperventelating.  
"Calm down, why don't you use natural gift to clense him of the poison?" I asked.  
"I don't have the abillity to do that big of a job, that ariados put enough venom in him to turn his insides into mush within the next hour if we don't get an antidote." She looked down cursing herself for being so weak. Tyler looked at the both of us, angrily he burst out.  
"Did we save him for nothing?" he slapped both of us on the forehead. "Get your acts together, we need to get him to the masters, their human should have enough if theirs consequences so be it, but standing around here yapping won't save him." I was surprised at the amount of passion in his voice. You would think the wolf was his brother or something. We both just staired surprised at him for a minute. "What? Pick him up and lets go. Were not five, ten miutes tops from the den." Snapping out of our shocked looks i picked up one end and Chico picked up the other and we hauled butt to the den. We had to stop for a minute when the Houndar started the shake and move, the venom had started doing damage and eating away at him, we didn't have much time. In 5 minutes we could see the house, crows had started to following us as the smell of rotten flesh started to fill the air. once in the house we called for our masters.  
Hydro was the first to show himself.  
"What is it, whats the matter." He looked at each of us then saw the cacoon on the table. "What, is that?" He said trying to be calm.  
"We don't have time to explain, he has less then thirty minutes before the venom kills him." I started. Tyler picked up.  
"We were, um, playing tag with him when the ariados struck. We didn't know what else to do but help him." Hydro looked to each one of us.  
"You did the right thing bringing him here, quickly tell me about how much poison the ariados injected him with. Oh and how big he was." we told him, the aridos couldn't have been maybe two three feet long, and had bit him for atleast three seconds. However, we didn't know how this information would help. "Oh boy, we have less time than you thought, which explains the smell." about then leaf-blade and Burnout walked in.  
"What is that awefull wreak?" leaf-blade looked around and spotted the web. "Oh no, what did you guys do?" Hydro explained the situation swiftly, while Burnout left to go find the human. "You morons!!! Why did you do that, is he worth all of your lives?" The human had entered the room and quietly walked up behind Leaf-blade. He spoke sharply and makeing Leaf-blade stand straight, Leaf-blade moved his arm to his head, we then spotted what they had been speaking into, it was a wrist ban that matched the color of the skin, which is why he we hadn't seen them before. "Yes sir, um, well that was a little... Yes sir." He shrunk back behind the human, which brought a smile to everyones face seeing Leaf-Blade humbled so much. The human walked over to the web cacoon and put pressure, in specific spots. He looked to Burnout and sent him away, only to return later with a knife. We watched as the human stabbed into the web, he was going to kill the houndar. All three of us moved to stop him, but hydro held an arm up to stop us.  
"But he's.." I protested.  
"He knows what he's doing, trust him." the web popped open revealing a half deteriorated Houndar. "You didn't tell us it was a houndar." Tyler responded swiftly.  
"You didn't ask." Hydro looked irritated but kept his 'cool'. Burnout becond me over, the human spoke to Burnout who relayed what he said to me.  
With a deep breath Burnout spoke slowly so i would understand. "Anti-venom at this point would do no good, however, when the spider injected most of it didn't enter his body but rather sat on top of his skin eating it away, you have to burn the toxins and the decaying skin off so we can save him."  
"Why me? you have more experience in fire."  
"All my abbilities are to advanced for this work, however a small flamethrower would work just fine."  
"But, it will hurt him." Burnout nodded.  
"Yes it will, but that pain won't compare to the pain he will be in if you don't do it now." i understood, but that didn't help my nervousness,tears welled up in my eyes, i hadn't caused any harm to someone that hadn't hurt me first and I never wanted to. I was bullied because i knew flamethrower when no one else did, I promised my self never to hurt anyone unless they hurt me. But i had to decide, and i decided that this was different in order to save him i had to burn away the skin and poisons. I took a slow breath clearing the tears, I nodded to the human, he pointed to the spots that i needed to burn. I took a second deep breath and set to work burning off the skin, the smell of burning flesh was almost to much to bear. the human motioned for me to stop he motioned to me again and pointed, throught the fire i could see the organs and such that were damaged by the venom, a flash of fire went up as i hit a pool of venom. The human motioned for me to stop again, he sprayed something on the insides and then smilled with his one clean hand he patted me on the head. "Good job." I heared through Burnout's wrist band. The human spoke to Burnout who handed him a white cloth material. He then set to work placing the material over the wound makeing a replacement skin. He stuck him with a needle and inserted a blue-green liquid into the houndar.  
"That will help his skin to grow back and kill what ever venom is left in his body. Now all we need to do is see if he's strong enough to heal." Burnout said trying to calm me down. I had started to cry again, i didn't want to cry but i couldn't help it. I felt it were all my fault he were in pain, i could'a burned him out of the web before he was envenomated. Burnout looked down at me, he took me into another room. "There, there, it's alright." He got down on one knee. "You may have just saved that younglings life. Thats reason to celebrate if nothing else, on top of that you're all going to be stronger for standing up to that Ariados. I doubt he'll be messing with you three again." He said lifting my spirits a little. When i got to the point i could talk. I recalled the look hydro and leaf-blade had given the houndar.  
"Why did Hydro give us such a look when you found out it was a Houndar?" I snuffled. "He looked really angry at him, he didn't do anything wrong." Burnout looked away looking for the words to say.  
"That houndar probably belongs to a pack called The Hell-Hounds. They have been terrorizing area by area till there are no edible prey left then they move on." I gasped, "Some pathetic excuses of Growlths and Arcanines have been tailing them, however they're always several steps behind. We've been holding them off here."  
"So because he's a houndar he's automatically labeled a hell hound, and he's blaimed for there crimes?" i said slightly irritated and confused.  
"Only if the boot fits," he said trying to calm me down. "from what I've seen of this one yes, i think he is one of the hell hounds."  
"So what you were going to kill houndar as soon as he's better, thats what it sounds like your doing, sentencing him to death because you think he's part of The Hell Hound pack." Blaze looked long and hard at his talon like hands, I opened my mouth in disgust. "Are you serriously going to kill him? if so what was the point to saving him in the first place?"  
"Your jumping to conclusions." i didn't hear him, i kept running the scenario in my head of as soon as i turned my back burnout or one of the other mentors struck down the houndar.  
"No! I won't let you kill him, I saved him and I won't let you do it." Burnout stood and towered over me. "You don't scare me." i felt ready to burst, like energy from my rage were growing inside me. i felt my body start changing, "I'll defend him against you if i have to kill you to do it." My body started to elongate my nuzzle grew and shrank into a snout. "I'll stay by his side night and day if i have to." A flame erupted like a volcano out of my neck, i had grown into a Quilava. Standing on my back legs i came up to Burnout's chest but held his eyes in a dead lock not backing down. I could've sworn i saw a smile flash across his face.  
"Very well, you are in charge of him, however Blade and Hydro are not bound by my word, I wont bother him so long as you keep your word and stay by his side night and day. But, the other two will likely strike deals of their own with there students, or not depending on their reaction, they may be putting him down now." I looked for the door and darted out it, everyone was gone, the human, Chico, Tyler, their Senseis, was I to late. I was looking for any sign of them when Chico popped her head around a corner.  
"Blaze? is that you?" I didn't respond, "Congradulations, what pushed you to evolve? Well never mind that we can talk later. C'mon they put Houndon in a room across from ours." Relieved beyond belief I followed her up the stairs and toward the rooms i paused before entering, i looked into our room and saw the bed, it looked longer then it was when we first arived. i grabbed it and drug it into the room where the unconscous Houndon laid on a bed. the human was sitting at it's head looking at his teeth, he reached in and pulled out a chunk of flesh from his mouth and threw it away. he looked at me surprised to see me setting up the bed, or that i had evolved. Tyler and Chico gave me simular looks. "I want to be close when he regains consciousness, so that he knows he's safe." i explained to them, wheather or not the human understood wasn't my problem. above all I wanted, and i would, was to keep him safe from our mentors. I set the bed up so that i could see the door and settled down and watched the wolf's slow and steady breath come in, and out.  
Later that night, the door slowly opened sheding light on my face. "Get out." i growled without opening my eyes. instead of the door closing, I heared a clicking sound, i opened my eyes to see the human attatching a wristbands to my arm. The human twisted a nob until the wristban beeped. "Testing, TESTING, ONE, two, three." I moaned and growled again why was he being so loud. "Testing is this thing working?" I leapt to my feet.  
"You can talk, well of course you can talk, but i can understand you and you me?" i looked at the wristband. "What is this," i nuzzled it curriously.  
"Its a translator, i finished yours today." he rubbed my head gentely. "You did the right thing saving that houndar, and i'm guessing you know what you really did." I nodded firmly.  
"Burnout told me." I said through a yawn and set my head down.  
"I see, I wouldn't worry about him he's lives buy his word. He won't harm the houndar so long as you or one of your friends are near him." He got up and headed for the door. "Now get some sleep. I'll watch over him in the morning so you can continue your training. Oh and Blaze," I lifted my head. "Don't tell anyone about that until i make the other's two, and about Houndar, they don't need to know that unless it's absolutly nescisary." I nodded bitterly then curled my head into my stomach, I can talk with the human now, I thought kinda weirded out. Why did he give this wrist ban to me, just to be able to tell me what to do, Or was there some other purpose? Not wanting to think anymore i tuned my ears to the door and fell asleep.  
Outside the door Burnout met with the human. "How is he?"  
"Who, your pupil or the houndar." Burnout glared at him. "Blaze is fine, he growled the second i walked in the door."  
"So he's still sore, well i can't blame him. I guess i didn't explain well enough." Burnout wringed his hands. "and sence you brought him up, how's the houndar?"  
"Well he's still breathing but we'll know for sure in the morning, if he lasts the rest of the night he should make a full recovery if not, well atleast he's not in pain i gave him enough morphine to cut off his leg without the thing feeling pain." he laughed slightly.  
"Do you think it was wise of us to keep him, if he is a hell hound we could be in huge trouble. they'd..."  
"I know what they're capable of, if you recall i trained the now alpha of their pack." Burnout looked down respectfully. "Burnout, you, Hydro, and Leaf-blade are my dearest and most trusted pokemon and friends, i trust your judgement on these matters but i have the final say, and I say he stays. Now you are bound by your word to cause harm to the houndar if you find him alone. I think the amount of compassion that Blaze showed to the houndar is a qualification of a great leader. I doubt even if he knew that the houndar was the enemy he would have saved him." Burnout nodded with a smile. "That boy has heart, he woulda fought me tooth and nail earlyer if i had made a move against the pooch." he said with a slight laugh.  
"I think that 'pooch' has quite a story ahead of him." The human placed his hand on Burnouts shoulder. "Good night, and don't worry about the hell hounds, if they come they come." 


End file.
